God Child: The Lost Chronicles
by Ky
Summary: Jezebel x Cain. It's about time Jezebel got his own story.
1. Prologue

God Child: The Lost Chronicles

Author's notes: I do not own any Count Cain characters (although Jezebel _is_ mine). This story takes place after God Child Volume 1. I plan to recreate the entire God Child saga with my own interpretation of how it should have ended. Many thanks to Kaori Yuki for creating this wonderful world. 

Prologue

"What are the roots that clutch, what branches grow 

Out of this stony rubbish? Son of man,

You cannot say, or guess, for you know only

A heap of broken images, where the sun beats,

And the dead tree gives no shelter, the cricket no relief,

And the dry stone no sound of water. Only

There is shadow under this red rock

(Come in under the shadow of this red rock),

And I will show you something different from either

Your shadow at morning striding behind you

Or your shadow at evening rising to meet you;

I will show you fear in a handful of dust."

~T.S. Eliot, "The Waste Land"

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

"O Rose, thou art sick!

The invisible worm

That flies in the night,

In the howling storm,

Has found out thy bed

Of crimson joy:

And his dark secret love

Does thy life destroy."

~William Blake, "The Sick Rose"


	2. Interlude

Author's notes: This chapter is a stand-alone episode within my story. Jezebel x Cain yaoi!! If I could only draw, I'd turn it into a doujinshi.

Maryweather was sitting by the corner, bound and gagged. Her face was more pallid than usual. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

The doctor's voice cut through my thoughts. "If she looks pale, it is because I fed her poison a while ago. ...Don't bother trying to discern the type of poison. It's a rare kind that not even the Hargreaves family knows. Yes, I know that frustrates you. It should take effect soon, and she will die from it, painfully so, unless I give her the antidote. But what a pity...she would have turned out to be quite a beauty."

"I told you already – you can have my eyes," I said coldly. "Maryweather is much more precious to me."

He stepped behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Ah, but the stakes have just risen."

"Then what do you want?" I demanded, though I half-guessed the answer already.

He whispered into my ears, "A life for a life...your body for one night." His lips brushed the nape of my neck. "Your choice."

"Forcing someone to choose at gunpoint is no choice at all."

"Oh, but a choice is a choice." He smiled. "It's just not the choice you wanted, is it?"

I glared at him. 

He kept smiling, waiting.

He really meant it. He was mad, but it was a madness mixed with cold rationality. The deadliest kind of insanity.

I looked at Maryweather again. The poison had spread rapidly. Her face was drained of color, her skin ashen. She had lost consciousness already. Soon, she would appear to be a statue.

He was wrong; I knew the type of poison. I had come across it in my studies. It was from a rare plant that grew only in India. Yet, I didn't have the antidote. How could I, since it was from the same plant's roots. And he knew that.

I made my decision.

"Only one night," I said, reluctant.

He smiled. "One night will be enough." 

"Well, the antidote?" I spread out my hand.

"Will you keep your word?"

"If you keep yours."

He inclined his head, as if in thought. "All right, I'll trust your word. But," he warned, "what I can cure, I can poison again."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny vial. "Let her drink this," he instructed.

I snatched the vial from his hands, then rushed to my sister. "Maryweather," I said, taking her in my arms. I uncapped the vial and put it to her lips, tipping her head back.

The vial emptied of its contents, I sighed in relief.

"Onii-chan," she murmured. Her eyes flickered open.

"You're okay now, Maryweather," I replied. "You were sick before. The doctor gave me some medicine to give to you."

"Thank you, sensei."

"You have a very loving brother, Maryweather," spoke the doctor.

I glanced at him, narrowing my eyes as a warning. He understood immediately.

I stood up, scooping up Maryweather in my arms. "You need to rest, little sister. I'm taking you home."

I walked towards the door. He was smiling in my direction. I tensed, staring straight ahead. Maryweather was watching, curious. How do you explain to your kid sister that you were selling your body to another man? To a psychopathic killer? Even if it was just one night, I was sure the doctor would be able to devise ways to make the night last an eternity.

When I brushed by him, he whispered, for my ears alone, "Come back at midnight. The gates will be unlocked. Upstairs, third room to your right."

I nodded slightly.

Then I fled with Maryweather.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

We lay on the bed, surrounded by miles and miles of white satin.

He tilted my chin. "Beautiful," he murmured. "Those cat-eyes of yours are as alluring as absinthe. Your pale, trembling body spread before me...how I want to defile you!"

"Isn't that what you're going to do anyway?" I was getting annoyed by his pedantics.

"Oh? Is _that_ what I want?" His eyes glowed like cold amethysts. 

Madness.

Desire.

"What I want..."

He bent his head. Our lips met, melted together. His tongue darted out, forcing its way into my mouth. Invading me. Claiming me. Possessing me.

He unbuttoned my shirt slowly, artistically. It was strangely intimate. Up until this point, Riff had been the only one to unclothe me, to see my naked. I shivered under his touch.

"Those whip marks..."

"Father's brand on me. A stigmata as the child of sin."

"Father," he spat, "is a sadist who delights in whipping his children."

I looked at him quizzically. "You, too?"

He made no response, only tracing my back, his fingers light as air, as if to soothe me from our mutual pain.

"Are you scared?" His voice was oddly gentle.

"Frightened out of my mind," I admitted.

"Fear is good." He smiled. "Love and hate and fear...they're all the same in the end."

I gave no answer. Because I simply couldn't deny that statement. Something in me believed in him.

"Fear me, hate me, but above all, love me," he said, cupping my face. "Love me as I love you." Behind the veil of silvery hair, one eye glittered darkly, full of some nameless emotion.

I felt a chill seeping into my bones, pinned as I was beneath his terrifying gaze.

_Such intensity._

"Sensei..."

He stopped me with a kiss. "Jezebel. If we are to be lovers, call me Jezebel."

He wasn't making things easy for me. "We...are...not...lovers," I gritted, trying to shake him off.

He caught my hands, gracefully, firmly.

"So it is to be rough, eh?"

"Do you always have to be in control?"

"You're not so different, Cain. We are much alike, you and I."

"Damn you!" I felt like swearing, like kicking, like hurting him. Anything to escape this inescapable situation. Anything to escape from him. From myself.

He was no longer smiling. "I did not wish to hurt you, Cain. But I see that I have no other choice."

He pushed me down onto the bed.

"You..."

"It's too late." He caught my arms, trapping me beneath him.

He gave me another deep kiss. His long silver hair streamed onto my chest. It felt like someone had thrown silk fabric onto me. 

"Ngg..." I moaned. Almost reflexively, I stretched my body to fit the contour of his.

His hands roamed across my body: my neck, my hair, my arms, my chest, my stomach, my thighs...and there. His touch was always light, caressing, like droplets of rain, dew in the morning, sheer gossamer. 

I don't recall much of what happened later that night, only distinct fragments of memory. Painfully real, sharp fragments. As vivid as life. As final as death.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

He unzipped his trousers.

His erection gleamed in the dark.

I caught my breath and looked away.

"Don't be ashamed," he said, reading my mind. His breath was warm against my ear.

He kissed me then, kissed away my doubts, my shame.

He scooped up my legs, as if I weighed nothing.

Then he poised himself above me.

My eyes widened, transfixed. He was huge.

"It will be all right," he coaxed.

And he pushed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Black waves of pain blinded my eyes.

I gripped his back, digging my nails into his flesh. I wanted him to feel pain, to feel _my_ pain as he was taking _his_ pleasure. 

Much blood would be spilled between the two of us.

And still, he kept thrusting. 

Hard. 

Fast.

Perhaps it was what he meant all along. 

Killing me. Killing me with his love.

I died that night.

I died a thousand times over.

I died in pain, cursing him and my father and Delilah. 

I died in ecstasy, with his name on my lips.

We died together, as one, as all.

Fusion...fission...we gave birth to the stars. 

Time froze.

We were somewhere beyond.

I saw there, in the kaleidoscope of the world, that we were the only human beings who were truly alive.

Who seized the world and turned it their own.

I saw myself in his eyes. A creature from the dark – beautiful, deadly, but always alone. Or perhaps it was him, and not me, that I was seeing.

I saw the past. The thread of our past lives, always woven together, inextricable as twine. An Egyptian pharaoh and his scribe. A Roman soldier and a slave. A 14th century alchemist and his protegee. A Japanese yakuza and a samurai. 

I saw the future. Our fates would perpetually collide. A French artist and a model. A 20th century rock star and a prostitute.

In every life, we would always kill each other. Die together in an orchestrated frenzy of love and hatred. A never-ending cycle of obsession.

Whatever else he said, he was right in this: we _were_ the same, both yami no matsuei, brothers from the dark of humanity.

We were connected, in a way which neither blood nor marriage could ever overcome. In which Death ceased to exist and space-time held no limitations.

It was obscene.

It was glorious.

It was...the first sprinkles of awakening.

"Jezebel..."


	3. The Actors on the Stage

Author's Notes: I decided to release this chapter out upon request from a fellow fan. It is an incomplete chapter (just a dialogue between Jezebel and Cain), and it might never be completed, but…

Chapter One – The Actors on the Stage

"Sensei..." _Unspoken words linger in the air_.

Slow, devious smile. "I...and your father...both of us love you very much...so much that we want you to _die_ from it..."

Shudders. _Such hatred...such desire._ Sarcastically: "How romantic."

"I am not seeking romance. I am seeking a burden. I want..."

Interrupts: "I know what you want. My eyes, you can take. They're cursed anyhow. But my mind – that you can never have."

Hands outstretched. "Your eyes...they are luminous golden stars that burn my soul. Do you know that I see both heaven and hell in your eyes?"

Snorts. "Cut the bullshit, doctor."

Dismisses previous statement. "...and I can't help but want them for my very own. I want to examine them, to probe your eyeballs, to discover how the irises are so brilliantly colored, to reproduce them. Art is imitation – but science is creation."

"Do you truly believe that you can create another me?"

Shakes head slowly. "The world only needs one Cain, don't you think? Only one original sin."

"So I am to be the sacrifice?"

"You are...Christ-reborn." As an afterthought: "The only one who can punish God's child is God himself."

"Then is my father God?"

"No, he's Satan."

"I thought you were Satan."

"No...I'm Death."

"Yet you're under my father's control."

Smiles mysteriously. "But I _don't_ serve your father. He serves _me_."

Accusingly: "You serve him, and Delilah."

"Only because they coincide with my plans."

"You have an ulterior motive?"

Secret chuckle. "That would be telling."

"And where in your plans do I fit in?"

Silence, then darkly whispers: "Soon...you'll find out."

"I think that you're simply making up this elaborate lie to deceive me."

"Why would I lie to you? I've been utterly honest to you all this time."

"You've told half-truths and half-lies, doctor, and half a truth is more illusory than none."

Shrugs. "Every truth has a little lie interspersed in it. There are no great truths in our world, save perhaps beauty."

""Beauty is truth, truth beauty" – something like that?"

"Yes." Sudden, unexpected outburst: "I'm a nihilist, but I love beauty. Don't nihilists love beauty? They just don't love idols, but _I _love an idol. You're my idol!"

Flinches, as if slapped. "Yet you'd go to such great lengths to kill me. "

"To prove my power over you."

"You have no power over me."

"On the contrary. I want to tear you apart, rip you from the inside out. I want to dissect your body into pieces. I want to devour your soul. I want to kill you a million times over and hear you scream my name."

Squeezes his eyes shut. "Then why commit all these other murders? Why?"

Coolly: "To tempt you. To give you fame and glory. To put you on a pedestal. To idolize you."

Retorts: "You can kill me without killing anyone else."

"Ah...but that would only be half the fun. It would be meaningless to kill you unless you were worthy enough to be killed. Meaningless unless you fought back."

"So you feel the need to set up these homicidal situations, in order to qualify me as your enemy?"

"Something like that."

"WHY?"

Cold stare, eyes boring into the other's. "You know that answer already, Cain."

"You are my father's foster son. Are you so jealous of me? Is it to be sibling competition?"

"Jealousy? Think harder."

"We are...we should be brothers."

"Yes..."

"Yet you hate me..."

"No, I don't. I love you, Cain." – heartbreaking smile – "I love you, and that is why I'll kill you." – liquid smooth voice. "I'll make you mine." _The power over something means to be able to destroy it completely._

"Did you love all your victims?"

"No, they were just casualties. The appetizers to my obra maestra."

"They were human, too, with human wants and human needs. Do you feel no remorse for having extinguished human lives?"

"Why should I? They were bugs – worthless, insignificant."

"Still, you're human, too."

Reproachfully: "I am not human, Cain. Neither are you. We are both yami no matsuei. Descendants of darkness."

Freezes.

Flashes a carefree smile. "Did I give away the answer too soon?"

"There doesn't have to be an answer. _This_ answer."

"No, but you were looking for one."

Frowns. "I...yes."

Sighs. "Let's stop this inane argument. You're asking a question to which you already know the answer. I'm here just to humor your request. We are traveling in circles."

"It's not over, doctor. Not by far."

Smiles. "Still have trump cards left to play?"

"As many as you."

Wide smile. "I expected nothing less from you."

"Good night, sensei."

Almost tenderly: "Call me "aniki"."

Narrows eyes. "Aniki..." _I will call you "brother" but do not forget that I am Cain. I, who desecrated the earth once...I, who committed fratricide. Names have power, and in this, you are only carving your own death._

Hidden smile, passes by, then whispers in ear: "You're mine, Cain. Mine to love, mine to kill, mine to fuck."

_A threat...a promise...a prophecy._


End file.
